We're In This Together Now
by Maykaihe Janoshd
Summary: 16 year old Bella Swan meets 17 year old Edward Cullen through mutual friends. A story of first love and lost. will be a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"OMG I can't believe how long this day has been! My feet are killing me!" I complained as I picked at my dinner in front of me. My friend Jenny and I had been talking while we took our dinner break together about the first part of our shift. The restaurant we both worked at had been working us to the bone lately after losing two employees the week before. "Seriously I think between this, school and breaking up with Jon and my home life struggles my head is going to explode!"

"I feel you dude but there is an upside to all this slave labor," Jenny said as she took a big bite out of her burger; "overtime!" I started laughing at my friend and shaking my head as I shoveled my own burger down. We'd been working together for about a month or two now and even though we attended different schools she and her "brother" Zach and I had become pretty close. Suddenly the door opened and in walked two guys around our age. Jenny immediately jumped up and went to talk to them as I sat in our booth continuing to Hoover my sandwich. "Bella? Come here a sec, I wanna introduce you to someone real quick."

Begrudgingly leaving my lunch I stood and walked over to her adjusting my stupid work hat, ya that's how lame this place was but a paycheck is a paycheck. When I got to her side I got a better look at the two guys she was talking to. The first one who I'm pretty sure she called Bob stuck his hand out and shook mine smiling widely at me. I told him it was nice to meet him as well and chuckled to myself at such a young guy with an old man's name. Bob was about 6 foot and had dark hair combed neatly to the side, nice smile and friendly eyes hiding just a hint of mischief. I instantly liked Bob, he seemed to be someone anyone would like.

I shifted my gaze to the other guy at his side and felt my heart skip a couple beats. He had his head down but even then I just knew he was beautiful. He wore a black Cradle of Filth band shirt and a blue and white flannel over it with a pair of torn blue jeans and black flip flops and had a black hat turned backwards on covering his long shaggy copper hair. I instantly wanted to rip the cap off and run my fingers through his hair; I bet it felt like silk. Jenny introduced him as Edward and upon hearing his name he shot his emerald eyes up to mine and looked at me through long black lashes. I instantly couldn't breathe, my heart stopped and everything seemed to be still around me.

Stuttering I looked at Edward and said, "Um hi, it's nice to meet you both... How are you?"_ God way to be original_, I thought to myself. I'm pretty sure if we weren't face to face I'd of developed a full blown case of facepalm.

Bob just smiled and nodded but Edwards head shot up at the sound of my voice and he replied simply with, "fine" before immediately looking back down on the ground. _ Great Bella your greeting has bored him so much you're barely a blip on the radar awesome_, I thought.

Jenny and Bob continued to talk, Edward stared at the floor and I pretended to actually be listening to the conversation at hand while trying to sneak peeks at the silent and mysterious god to my left. Every now and then I thought I'd see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye but when I tried to look at him to confirm it he continued to stare at the floor. _ Ya, cause a god would be interested in plain old Bella_, I snorted.

At the sound of my snort everyone's eyes shot to me and I could feel the heat of my blush fill my cheeks. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward smirk and look at Bob and tilt his head towards the door and raise an eyebrow, signaling their need to leave. Bob shook my hand again, hugged Jenny and then proceeded to walk towards the door. Edward mumbled a quick goodbye to me and hugged Jenny as well. My heart immediately ached a little and longed to be in his arms or at least near him as he turned and walked away. Sighing, I turned and walked back to our abandoned dinner trying to figure out what it was about this stranger that caused such an odd reaction in me.

"Crap! Bella I'll be right back I forgot something," Jenny said as she rushed out after the guys. I simply nodded and sat down in our booth and played with my food completely caught up in emerald green eyes. About twenty minutes later Jenny came running in smiling and slid into our booth. I couldn't stand it any longer and had to ask.

"SO….who was that?" I tried to be nonchalant but as soon as the words escaped my lips Jenny started laughing. I cocked one eyebrow and tilted my head at her, "what?"

"OMG Bella, I was just out there and as soon as I walked out Edward asked who you were and how I know you. You guys wouldn't even look at each other directly but both Bob and I saw you checking each other out!" Jenny laughed as she ate her fries. I must have looked shocked because Jenny just laughed harder and finished her meal. "Are you ready to clock back in?"

I quickly picked up my trash and gulped down my food as we threw everything away and headed back to clock in. For the rest of the night I was preoccupied and every time Jenny saw me spacing out she would shake her head and laugh before snapping her fingers in front of my face bringing me out of my own head. Finally when it was time to go home she came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Bells; I'm sure you'll see him again." Jenny told me with a sly look on her face as she clocked out and walked towards her car. I smiled and waved at her as I got into my mother's car to head home.

"So how was work?" my mother Renee asked me as I climbed in and laid my head back on the headrest.

Closing my eyes, "work was good. I'm tired but work was good." The whole ride home I thought about my brief encounter with Edward and when I got home, showered and got in bed I fell asleep to visions of bright green eyes and slept better than I had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"I want the family bucket and I get two sides right?" The man in front of me asked as he rubbed his fat belly. I had to struggle to hold back laughing at him. This guy had come in here at least twice a week and orders the same thing and sits in the same booth and eats it all by himself so asking me the particulars was funny.

Since I couldn't tell him how stupid he was being, like we both don't know he does this all the time; I simply smiled and told him he does indeed get two sides. Again Sir Fatso rubbed his tummy and smiled as I finished taking his order. He happily forked over the money and took his change. I completed his order and was fiddling with my screen when a silky voice caused my head to snap up. Green overwhelmed and filled my vision as I looked into Edwards's beautiful eyes. Instantly I felt my heart falter and it suddenly felt like the room was spinning. I'm pretty sure I looked ridiculous to him standing there with my mouth hanging open and my eyes bugging out of my head in shock.

Edward chuckled at me and waved slightly. "Bella, right?" I nodded in response and shut my mouth quickly. He chuckled again and leaned forward on the counter, "hey I was wondering if you knew if Jenny or Zach were working today?"

I looked at him for a second and then managed to say, "well Jenny's not but I think Zach may be here. I'll go check." I turned to go towards the back but Edwards's voice stopped me.

"Bella, it's ok, you don't have to go check on that for me. I know you're busy…" he started to say but stopped as soon as Zach came up from the back of the store. "Zach hey man!" Edward tilted his head back in greeting then smiled a dazzling smile at me. "Thanks Bella. Take care." He said as he went to talk to Zach. I continued taking orders and working but kept getting distracted by the beautiful man talking to my friend. He seemed so naturally graceful and confident. You could see he was a genuine and engaging person and from the snippets of conversation I overheard he was smart, Adonis is talking can you blame me for eavesdropping? The more I watched him interact the more I picked up on little things that made him all the more endearing. The way he would throw his head back when he laughed and how he'd hunch his shoulders and look at the floor while nodding his head when he listened to Zach tell a story. Finally the last customer had finished ordering and left just as Edward and Zach finished their talk.

"Oh hey Bells, sorry I didn't help you with the dinner rush we got to talking and time just kind of slipped away. Need any help?" Zach asked as he looked up and saw the empty restaurant. Normally I'd be a little irked that I got stuck doing someone else's job but Zach was my buddy and we'd all been there before. _Plus he kept the green eyed Adonis in your eye sight so it's a fair trade_, I thought to myself.

"No worries Zach, it wasn't that bad and besides you guys seemed like you needed to catch up. I don't mind but if ya feel that bad you can mop up tonight," I said joking around. Both guys laughed at me and Edward nudged Zach in the side and nodded to me.

"YA I can mop up tonight no problem. Hey Bella," Zach a little nervously_. Oh god don't put me on the spot Zach or call me out on my obvious infatuation with your God like friend while he's right here_, I thought to myself. "Are you seeing anyone? I'm only asking cause Edwards in a band and we're all going to go see him play this weekend. I was going to see if you wanted to come. We'd put you on the list but I need to know if you need two tickets or one." Normally I'd be suspicious of this line of thought and questioning but it was a more subtle way of letting Edward know I was available without blurting it out randomly and freaking him out.

Gathering up all my confidence I looked directly at Edward and said, "No I'm not seeing anyone, I'm single but unfortunately I have to work all weekend." I don't know if it was just my imagination but I could swear he almost seemed happy I was single but then seemed to be disappointed I wouldn't be coming to the show. _Relax Bella, he's just bummed that its one less person then there could potentially be at his show_, I told myself.

"Well that sucks it would have been nice to see you there. Maybe next time? What music do you normally listen to anyway?" Edward asked me. The look on his face told me this was going to be really important to him. Unfortunately this was usually a point of contingency between me and my exes. They never liked my taste in music, punk is not universally accepted in the area I grew up in and it's rare to find someone who can appreciate it let alone tolerate being with someone who loved it.

"Um, I listen predominantly to punk and 80's music; I like some industrial stuff and a little metal. If I'm feeling sentimental I'll throw in some country or classical. I guess I listen to everything but gospel and blue grass." I answered nervously. Edward seemed to be absorbing my list of music and mulling it over internally. "I'd love to come see your band though. Zach and Jenny have both said it's really great music. IM really sorry I can't go," I said recalling a brief conversation we had had earlier about Edward and Bob. I may have done a little investigating in hope and preparation of his next visit.

"It's all good, definitely next time though." Edward said as he held his hand out in a fist. Smiling I reached out and bumped his knuckles in agreement. As soon as our fists touched I felt a spark and my hand seemed to be throbbing and humming with electricity. I looked up and Edward seemed to have the same reaction to our casual touch as I had. Slightly baffled and awed at the experience I rubbed my hand and said, "well guys keep me in the loop as far as the next show and I'm definitely in if my parents say it's ok to go." _Have I mentioned how much it sucks being 16?_

"Oh that's right, Bella's only 16. What do you think Eddie boy, can we get her in the club?" Zach asked.

Edward smiled and nodded, "we pull a pretty big crowd, and I'm sure we can work something out with Tim and get her in. Can you wear something kind of 'scene'?" He looked hopefully at me and patted his feet against the concrete and shoved his hands in his pockets of his jeans.

" I usually wear the pleated skirts and a tank top and boots. Will that work or should I wear something that makes me look more grown up?" I didn't think I could even get out of the house in the skirt seeing as Renee's ruling that pleated skirts were only something that hookers and slutty women wear to snag men. Pretty ridiculous, I know, but her opinion counts because it was her house I lived in. My father on the other hand didn't really care as long as nothing was showing or in danger of showing and I acted like a lady.

Zach and Edward both stared at me for a second, their eyes glazing over. I snapped my fingers in front of them and they both came back to reality slightly embarrassed and nodded that my outfit would be appropriate. Edward quickly said good bye to Zach and reminded him again about some movie they were going to later. Zach nodded and then walked off to start closing up the store with me. Edward stopped me before I turned to go, "Bella? Would you mind if I came and saw you sometime on your lunch break? I don't want to intrude but Zach and Jenny talk about you a lot and you seem cool so I'd like to get to know you as well if that's ok," Edward asked me nervously.

_Are you kidding me? Who in their right mind wouldn't be ok with getting to know you? _ I thought to myself. "Um sure Edward, I work this Sunday and will probably go on break around 730-8pm if that works for you."

Edward frowned and said, "Sunday? My brother Emmett is having his birthday party this Sunday but I'm sure he won't mind if I come up here for a little bit and see you."

"Oh don't leave your family for it. I work again Monday, same hours, if you want to come then." I said in a rush. "Really there's no reason to cut your brothers party short for me. Spend time with your family and wish Emmett a happy birthday for me….even though he doesn't know me." I finished lamely.

"I tell you what; if I can make it I'll come spend your break with you. If not I'll see you Monday?" Edward said as he stepped closer to me. It took everything in me not to reach out and push the tuft of hair that was poking out from under his hat behind his ear just to have an excuse to touch him.

I smiled and said, "Deal. Now go ahead and get out of here so Zach doesn't have to shut this place down alone." Smiling Edward held out his fist and again we bumped knuckles and again we both got that weird electric shock. Edward smiled at me with a crooked smile and nodded his head at Zach and shoved his hands in his pocket and walked out.

I'm really proud of myself; I lasted a full three minutes before I broke into a happy dance over Edwards request to spend my lunch break with me. _He wants to get to know me because of our friends. I shouldn't read more into this other than that_, I thought to myself. _Ya, but_ _He's coming here to see me specifically. _I was trying to be realistic about the whole deal but all I could think about was Edward making the effort to come and be with me….even if it was in this smell old restaurant. Smiling to myself I went to the Jukebox and punched in two songs I knew would add to my great mood. As Born to be Wild poured out of the jukebox I could hear Zach laughing and looked back to see him air guitaring and singing along. I grabbed a broom and pretended to use it as a mic as I swept the dining room area and swayed and sang with the song. We finished about a half hour early and after locking up and clocking out Zach and I headed to our cars.

"Bella," Zach stopped me. "So you like Edward eh?" It wasn't really a question; I think it was pretty apparent I was definitely interested in him.

I simply nodded at Zach and blushed. Zach laughed and shook his head, "trust me, you've got nothing to worry about. I think the feelings mutual. Night Bells!" With that last confusing tidbit Zach got in his car and drove off. I stared after him for a second biting my lip and then smiled as I got into Renee's car.

Maybe gods occasionally feel like slumming it with ordinary people like me more often than I thought, I thought to myself.


End file.
